The present invention relates to a device intended to be worn by an animal, which is capable firstly of controlled release of one or more active substances and more particularly one or more medicinal active principles capable of protecting and/or treating this animal against possible pathologies, and secondly of serving as a means of restraint for controlling and mastering said animal, preferably in combination with a leash or lead fixed to said device.
The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing this device.
A large number of devices for the controlled and programmed release of active substances are already known.
Among the devices which are known in particular are devices which are essentially intended for the production of collars and which are capable of slow and gradual release, on contact with an animal""s coat, of an antiparasitic agent to provide the animal with protection against ectoparasites such as fleas and ticks for several months.
Such devices are described, for example, in French patents Nos. 2 269 859, 2 307 466 and 2 447 679 in the name of P. R. Dick et al. and in French patents Nos. 2 656 526 and 2 529 539 in the name of the Applicant, the common feature of which is that they consist of a matrix formed from a thermoplastic resin and containing the antiparasitic agent to be released along with adjuvants such as plasticizers, stabilizers, fillers or pigments.
These devices are unsuitable for use as means of restraint on account of the plastic nature of the matrix of which they are formed, such that, in the case of an antiparasitic collar, for example, it is necessary to use this collar together with a second collar which is suitable for attaching a leash or any other means of maintenance and, optionally, for identifying the animal. Moreover, they are unattractive and, what is more, since they are intended to be discarded after a few months, little effort has been made by manufacturers to make them look more attractive.
A large number of restraining systems intended for pets are moreover known, such as collars, halters, harnesses, girths or the like, which comprise one or more straps made of leather, metal, natural or synthetic fibers or combinations of such materials and which are equipped with a closure device and a ring allowing the removable attachment of a leash or lead, depending on the case. Needless to say, these systems lack any protective and/or curative function.
Also, French patent applications Nos. 2 645 402, 2 703 214 and 2 728 431 disclose animal collars which are designed to fulfill both a restraining role and a protective role, in particular against ectoparasites, by placing a member capable of acting as restraining means next to a member capable of diffusing an antiparasitic agent.
Thus, French patent application No. 2 645 402 proposes to produce a collar in the form of a sheath whose wall intended to be placed in contact with the animal""s coat is pierced with orifices, and to slide into this sheath a strip impregnated with a volatile antiparasitic product, such that this product diffuses through said orifices. This collar is furthermore designed to allow, when the strip housed in the sheath becomes inactive due to complete evaporation of the antiparasitic product, the removal of this strip and its replacement with a new strip.
French patent application No. 2 703 214 for its part proposes to produce a collar by combining, with a conventional collar, i.e. a simple leather strap, a strip of an antiparasitic material intended to be changed at will, this combination possibly being produced either by the removable attachment of the strip with antiparasitic action onto the strap, or by the introduction of said strip into a porous sheath connected to said strap.
As regards French patent application No. 2 728 431, it discloses a collar whose outer partxe2x80x94i.e. the part opposite that intended to be in contact with the animal""s coatxe2x80x94is formed from a strip of plastic in which is crafted a housing for inserting a layer of a material containing an active product, which is intended to form the inner part of the collar and which is held in this housing by forced interlocking, bonding or by means of flanges that are solidly attached to said plastic strip.
Although it is true that the collars disclosed in these three documents have the advantage of not making it necessary for two collars to be worn simultaneously by an animal which it is desired both to protect against ectoparasites and to maintain or control by means, for example, of a leash or lead, their use in practice is not really satisfactory. Specifically, since these collars consist of the juxtaposition of two members of different nature and since they tend to become dissociated under the effect of the mechanical stresses to which the collars are subjected under the conditions of use, there is an appreciable risk of the member containing the active substance becoming partially or totally separated from the rest of the collar with, as a key factor, a risk of the animal becoming injured, of it no longer being protected and of it swallowing all or part of this member and, as a result, being poisoned. Furthermore, these collars are generally unattractive since the juxtaposition of the two members of which they consist gives them either a bulky appearance or the appearance of an unfinished product.
The Applicant consequently set itself the aim of providing a device capable of releasing, on contact with an animal""s coat, one or more active substances in a controlled and prolonged manner, which device is strong enough to be able to serve simultaneously as restraining means while at the same time having a flexibility allowing it to adapt to the anatomical shapes of the animal for which this device is intended, which is well tolerated by the animal wearing it, which furthermore is free of any hazard for the animal and other creatures in its vicinity and which moreover has a satisfactory aesthetic appearance such that it can also serve as decoration.
The Applicant moreover set itself the aim of providing a device which, while at the same time having the advantages mentioned above, has a manufacturing cost which is compatible with the industrial requirements.
These aims are achieved according to the present invention by a device intended to be worn by an animal, which is capable of controlled release of one or more active substances and of serving simultaneously as restraining means to control and master said animal, which comprises a first material consisting of a polymer matrix including said active substance(s), and a second material for giving said device mechanical strength, and which is characterized in that the two materials are intimately combined in a single structure.
According to a first embodiment of the device in accordance with the invention, the single structure formed by the two materials is a crosslinked structure.
According to one advantageous arrangement of this first embodiment, the crosslinked structure is a structure obtained by weaving or knitting at least one yarn of polymer matrix with yarns of an organic or inorganic material.
For the purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cyarnxe2x80x9d denotes an elongate supple body of constant or substantially constant right cross section which is small relative to its length, and which can consist either of a single member of a material, or of an assembly of several members of one and the same material held in close lateral contact.
Thus, as examples of yarns of organic or inorganic material which can be used in the present invention, mention may be made of:
textile fibers and yarns based on natural organic polymers such as cotton, flax, hemp, sisal and wool yarns;
textile fibers and yarns based on synthetic organic polymers such as polyolefin (polyethylene, polypropylene, etc.), polyester, polyamide, poly(vinyl alcohol) or polyurethane yarns, acrylic yarns and aramide yarns;
leather yarns and straps;
fibers and yarns of inorganic materials such as carbon, glass and metal.
According to another advantageous arrangement of this first embodiment, the crosslinked structure is a structure obtained by weaving or knitting yarns of an organic or inorganic material coated with one or more layers of polymer matrix, optionally in combination with yarns that are not coated with the polymer matrix.
In order to increase the mechanical strength of the device, the crosslinked structure is advantageously obtained by means of circular weaving or knitting. Specifically, such weaving or knitting makes it possible to obtain a tubular structure which, after flattening, produces a strip formed of two thicknesses of fabric or knitted material.
According to yet another advantageous arrangement of this first embodiment, the crosslinked structure is a structure obtained by braiding or twisting at least one yarn of polymer matrix with yarns of an organic or inorganic material.
According to yet another advantageous arrangement of this first embodiment, the crosslinked structure is a structure obtained by braiding or twisting yarns of an organic or inorganic material coated with one or more layers of polymer matrix, optionally in combination with yarns that are not coated with the polymer matrix.
According to another embodiment of the device in accordance with the invention, the structure formed by the two materials is a structure in which the material for giving said device mechanical strength is incorporated in the thickness or on at least one of the surfaces of a strip of polymer matrix.
According to one preferred arrangement of this embodiment, the material for giving the device mechanical strength is a ribbon obtained by weaving, knitting, braiding, twisting or by any entanglement of yarns of an organic or inorganic material, this ribbon preferably being arranged in the longitudinal direction of the strip of polymer matrix.
However, it is also possible to envisage the material for giving the device mechanical strength consisting of a continuous yarn of an organic or inorganic material, of circular or, preferably, rectangular right cross section, such as a leather strap, or of a bundle of continuous yarns that are parallel or substantially parallel to each other and advantageously not joined together, this or these yarn(s) preferably being arranged in the longitudinal direction of the strip of polymer matrix.
In accordance with the invention, the material capable of releasing the active substance(s) is a polymer matrix which comprises said active substance(s).
This matrix can be made of any polymer or copolymer whose implementation, by extrusion, molding, calendering or any other means, produces a flexible plastic structure. Polymers which are particularly suitable for carrying out the invention are vinyl polymers and in particular polyvinyl chloride, polyolefins (polyethylenes, polypropylenes, etc.), polyacetates, polyurethanes and vinyl acetates.
It can furthermore comprise one or more adjuvants such as a plasticizer, a lubricant, a stabilizer, fillers, a dye or a pigment, an antioxidant, a pore-forming agent, a deodorant or a fragrance.
The plasticizer is advantageously chosen from liquid esters whose vapor pressure is less than 0.0001 mmHg at 25xc2x0 C., such as diethyl, 2-diethylhexyl, dimethyl, dipropyl, dibutyl, dihexyl or dioctyl phthalate; isobutyl, dibutyl, diisobutyl, 2-diethylhexyl, diamyl or dinonyl adipate; dipropyl, dibutyl, dibenzyl or dioctyl sebacate; diethyl, dipropyl, dibutyl or acetyltributyl citrate; triphenyl or tricresyl phosphate, or triglycerides.
The lubricant is for its part chosen as a function of the polymer or copolymer intended to form the matrix and of the process by which it is desired to use this polymer or copolymer. Thus, for example, when it is desired to use polyvinyl chloride and to subject it to an extrusion, stearic acid or a calcium, magnesium or potassium stearate, laurate or palmitate is preferably used.
The stabilizer is also chosen as a function of the polymer or copolymer intended to form the polymer matrix. As examples of stabilizers which may be used together with polyvinyl chloride, mention may be made of epoxides (epichlorohydrin, epoxidized soybean oil, etc.) and metal soaps such as calcium or zinc soaps.
As regards the fillers, they are preferably inorganic fillers such as barium sulfates, calcium carbonates, zeolites, diatomaceous earths, kaolins, talcs, silicas, hydrated silicates or antimony trioxide.
The device in accordance with the invention can be used either to administer to an animal one or more medicinal active principles of systemic (transdermal route) or local use, or to release into its coat products with repellent power (essences of citronella, of eucalyptus or of mint and, in particular, of pennyroyal, N,N-diethyl-m-toluamidine, etc.) or with deodorant power (natural or synthetic deodorants) or alternatively fragrances.
This or these medicinal active principles can be chosen in particular from the group comprising:
insecticides and acaricides such as organophosphorous agents, pyrethrums, pyrethroids, carbamates, nitroguanidines, formamidines, phenylpyrazoles or phenoxypyrazoles;
ovicides and larvicides such as fenoxycarb, methoprene or pyriproxyfen;
antibiotics of macrolide type such as avermectins (abamectin), dihydroavermectins (iver-mectin), milbemycins (milbemycin D, moxidectin, etc.) or doramectin;
vitamins such as vitamin A and its derivatives, vitamin E and its derivatives, vitamin F and its esters or essential fatty acids;
steroidal or nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents; and
fungicides.
Irrespective of the embodiment of the device in accordance with the invention, it comprises closure means such as a buckle with a tongue, a lever clasp, a click-locking system or the like, to keep it on the animal and means for removably attaching a leash or lead, such as ring.
This device is preferably a collar, a harness or a halter.
Even more preferably, this collar, harness or halter is intended to protect and/or treat the animal against endoparasites and/or ectoparasites.
A subject of the present invention is also a method for manufacturing a device as defined above, which method is characterized in that it comprises a step consisting in combining the polymer matrix containing the active substance(s) and the material for giving said device mechanical strength, such that they form a single structure.
According to one preferred embodiment of this method, said step comprises an operation of weaving, knitting, braiding or twisting, which operation can be carried out by any technique conventionally used in the textile industry.
According to another preferred mode of implementation of the invention, said step comprises the incorporation of the material for giving the device mechanical strength in the thickness of a strip of polymer matrix or onto at-least one of the surfaces of this strip, for example by pultrusion, extrusion or else calendering.